Far Away
by Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan
Summary: When Akito breaks down, Hatori realises he feels more for Akito than he had thought.


**Back again! And this is my first challenge on a rather weird couple: Akito/Hatori  
and it's Akito from the anime, meaning this IS a yaoi-shounenai fanfic n-n"**

**Automatically I will dedicate it to SunMoonAndSpoon, for that was the challenger. **

**Sorry if it is a little late, but it was so hard to actually write!**

**I had a gigantic writers block, school being such a pain in the ---**

**I hope you guys will enjoy it!!**

**Disc: Don't own it, though I rly wish I did ;P and I don't own Nickelback – Far Away either!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Get out, get out, get out, get out!!!!!!" The yellings of the early morning echoed through the house, leaving nothing behind but an stretching silence.

Hatori knew the reason – it was the same as all the mornings before. As he walked up to the cause, he couldn't help but wish for a different morning. One that would be less hectic – for him at least..

As he opened the sliding door he found the usual sight in front of him. It had been Akito, Kureno being his blind target. How Kureno was able to keep himself alive – Hatori still wondered.

He stepped aside as Kureno brushed past him – not sparing Akito another glance. Closing the sliding doors behind him, Hatori took a glance around the room. Stopping – upon seeing Akito in one of the darkest corners.

Having no other choise in this matter, he walked up and sat down close to Akito. The younger one didn't react, but Hatori knew that he had been noticed.

"Am I really a monster?" Hatori had to strain his ears to catch those softly whispered words. Grief, pain, loneliness and anger lacing through the soft voice that was Akito's.

Akito had his eyes downcast, looking utterly lost. He was afraid of Hatori's answer, but he had to know. Kureno's harsh words killing him slowly. Never did anyone go against his words – the reality suddenly hitting hard.

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait**

Hatori didn't know what to answer. Akito had been mean, yes – but not each and every time. Looking at him now, Hatori couldn't help but feel the slightest pity for him.

He still hadn't forgiven the head for making him lose his precious Kana. But neither did he feel like he could actually blame him. It wans't Akito's fault they had this curse.

**Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

Hatori was startled when he felt Akito move. He looked down, only to find that Akito had layed his head in Hatori's lap. Shudders raking through his fragile body – clinging onto Hatori for forgiveness.

Never had Hatori seen the head break down – not like this. And before he knew it, he had draped his arms around Akito's shoulders.

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

Akito couldn't fight it anymore, and he had fallen down upon the dragon's lap – begging to be forgiven, begging to be accepted. The latter in silence, dissapearing in his throath on the way out.

He felt how a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders – forgetting how to breath. "I'm so sorry Hatori..." His voice came out ragged. His fist holding Hatori's white coat tighter.

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand**

**  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
**

Hatori didn't know what to do. He could only look down at the mess that was Akito. He had never, _never _seen Akito like this. How could he not forgive Akito – seeing the shatters of what once was.

He didn't speak – silently listening to everything Akito was muttering. His body, acting on its own, bending down – his mouth next to Akito's ear as he whispered.

**_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

Akito simply couldn't breath as the meaning of those words finally hit him. He shot up – staring with wide eyes at the dragon. Hatori's face devoided from any emotion, his usual mascarade.

Akito's face – flushed from crying, his cheeks still wet and his eyes slightly reddened. Hatori didn't know why he had whispered those words – but thinking them over, he realised they were true.**  
**

**  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
**

Akito flinched when Hatori placed a hand on his cheek. He felt so guilty – having done nothing but harm to the kind dragon. Again he whispered his words of regret, avoiding to look straight in Hatori's eyes.

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say**

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long**

Hatori could only watch as the words seemed to keep streaming – more tears sliding down and falling on his hand. He had missed the small times where Akito had actually been nice.

And that's where it ended. The words stopped from being spoken, the tears stopped from streaming.

Hatori pulled back – looking at Akito's reaction. On impulse he had bent down, capturing Akito's lips with his. He started pulling back even more, his hand falling down to his lap.

Akito stared at Hatori. It was almost as if it didn't happen – so soon it had ended. He didn't want it to end. He didn't want to be left alone...

He shot out, pulling Hatori forward – the action making him fall forward, landing on top of Akito. Not giving the other any time to react, he had closed the gap.

And this time – it lasted longer than a few seconds, deepening slowly as they both forgot.

Forgot about time and space.

**So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now, I can only hope you guys like it and will review!

Love ya all who took the time!

Neko-chan


End file.
